


Love Yourself

by Rare_Angel



Series: Broken Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, The other Hales are mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Angel/pseuds/Rare_Angel
Summary: I finally finished the story after been posted on Feb. 18, 2018. I'm sorry about that. I just was having writer's block. I also decided to just make it in just one chapter.





	Love Yourself

Derek Hale doesn’t love himself as he should. He’s afraid of fall in love that he is still dating his lovely, kind boyfriend Stiles Stilinski. “I lo...” Stiles said as he was cooking for pack night at the newly built Hale house.

“No, Stiles,” Derek said, shutting Stiles up, then walking up to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest the night up to dinner, Stiles stayed quiet thinking of why Derek won’t let himself be loved. “Stiles, what’s up?” Stiles’ best friend, Scott McCall asked concerned.

“Yeah. I’m just cooking dinner.” Stiles half lied.

“Okay,” Scott said then walked off even though he knows that Stiles half lied to him.. Stiles started to think even more when Paige, Kate, and Jennifer popped in his head and how Derek had to kill Paige and Kate and Jennifer tried to kill him/go crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At dinner, everyone was sitting at the table. Both Derek and Stiles were at the heads on the table with Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd then Lydia on Stiles’ right and Malia, Danny, Jackson, Allison then Kira on his left. The pack ate and talked until Stiles looked at Derek. “Why won’t you let me love you?” Stiles asked making the whole table be quiet.

“I’m not talking about this,” Derek growled his eyes turned red.

“That’s not going to work on me,” Stiles stated. “I want to know why you won’t let my love you or why you don’t love yourself.”

“It’s none of your business,” Derek said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

“Yes, it is considering I’m your boyfriend.”

“Well, maybe I don’t want you to be my boyfriend.” Everyone looked at him again with shock.

“Fine, I won’t be but I still want to know why. I’m not Paige or Kate or Jennifer. I’m completely different from them.” Derek glared at Stiles for bringing up them. Derek got up and stormed off. “Fuck you, Derek,” Stiles screamed then got up. He took his plate to the kitchen and started washing it. Scott walked into the kitchen.

“Stiles?”

“Don’t start, Scott,” Stiles said. “Jess was right. Hales are jackasses. I’m done with him. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Stiles, don’t give up. You guys are in love with each other.”

“I know but he doesn’t. He won’t let me tell him that I love him and I mean it.” Stiles said. “I don’t think he even told me that he loves me.” Stiles puts his plates away then walked to the living room with Scott following him like a lost puppy. Stiles picked up his bag from the floor and grabbed his jeep keys. “I’m going out. Tell Derek that I’ll pick my stuff up later.” Stiles walked out the door and to his beat-up blue jeep, he calls his baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Derek walked down the stairs to see the pack except for Stiles in the living room is quiet. “What’s got you so quiet?”

“Stiles said that he’ll come up his stuff up later,” Scott said from his spot cuddled up with Isaac on the loveseat. Derek's eyes went wide. Derek then ran out the door and drove off to Stiles’ house. When he got there, Stiles’ big sister Jess was outside taking bags out of her car.

“What do you want, Hale?” Jess asked without turning around.

“Jess, is Stiles home?” Jess quickly turned around then put the bags back into the trunk of her silver Camaro.

“Why? Are you going to break his heart more? That boy loves you with all the heart you just broke because you’re afraid to fall in love. He is not like Kate or Jennifer and you don’t have to kill him as you did with Paige.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I just thought if I didn’t tell him that I love him, he’ll leave me and it’ll hurt less. Stiles is my world and everything. I love him, I do, I just didn’t want to be hurt the same way again.”

“Derek, it’s not that simple. If you love someone even if you never told them, it's still going to hurt. I left my girlfriend in New York because I wanted to be closer to Stiles and Noah. I loved and I still do and hurts to be all the way out here when she is in New York.”

“How did you stop hurting?”

“She came out here. She left her job to come to California for me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. But enough about me. Go talk to Stiles but if you hurt him more I’ll get my gun and shoot your ass. He is in his room.” Jess said then grabbed the bags again and took them inside. Derek followed but he went upside and Jess went to the kitchen.

“Go home, Derek,” Stiles said. Derek hears him moving around.

“Stiles, I want to talk,” Derek said.

“No, we can talk when I come to get my stuff from you so leave,” Stiles yelled. Jess walked up the stairs.

“What’s going on?”

“Derek needs to leave,” Stiles said.

“You two need to talk,” Jess said.

“I don’t want to talk to him right now.”

“Mieczysław, open the damn door,” Jess growled. Stiles sighed then opened the door. Stiles had red rim eyes. Jess looked at Derek and growled at him. Her eyes turned red as Derek’s did earlier. “Derek Anthony Hale.” Derek backed up a little afraid of the overprotective older sister, who is also an alpha. “Get out of this house.” Derek runs off and drove back home. Jess pulled Stiles into a hug. “Are you okay?”

“I will be,” Stiles said into her chest. “Do you think Dad would let me go out to New York with Aunt Tasha for awhile?”

“Yes, he would,” Jess said. “He might ever try to go over and kick some Hale ass. I’m thinking about it.”

“Please don’t,” Stiles said as the two moved to Stiles’ bed. “Can you come with me to Derek’s to get my stuff?”

“Of course,” Jess said. “How about you take a nap and I’ll go finish putting the food away?” Stiles nodded then laid on his bed. Jess kissed his forehead then went downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek got back home. He walked past his pack when Scott stopped him. “Do you feel better knowing that you broke his heart?” Derek looked at the ground and shook his head. “He loves you and you love him.”

“I do love him,” Derek said quietly.

“Jess texted me just now saying that you made him cry.”

“I did and I’m not proud of it,” Derek said.

“Good,” Scott said then walked off. Derek walked into his room and started packing up Stiles’ stuff for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles took about a half an hour nap. When he woke, Jess was sitting on the edge of his bed. “Sorry for being creepy but I didn’t think you want to sleep all day and we should head over to Hale’s before Melissa or Noah gets home.” Stiles got up and the two walked downstairs. Jess grabbed her keys. “We are taking my car.”

“That’s fine.”

“Okay, now I know you’re not okay. You’re not picking a fight with me about driving.” Jess said then put an arm on Stiles’ shoulder as they walked out of the home. Jess drove them to Derek’s. Stiles and Jess got out of the silver car and walked to the front door. Stiles knocked and Isaac opened the door.

“Hey.” He let them in.

“I’m just here to pick my stuff up.” Isaac nodded. Derek walked down the stairs.

“I packed the stuff that I knew was yours but I can’t be sure,” Derek said. “It’s in the bedroom.” Stiles nodded then walked up the stairs to, now, just Derek’s room. Jess stood with her arms crossed and glaring at Derek. Derek just looked at the floor.

“I hope your happy, Hale. You’re just like your sister.”

“Don’t bring up your old relationship with my sister. Ours nothing like yours.”

“Yes, it is. Laura did the same thing to me but I’m happy that it happened like that...” Derek gave her a shocked look, “because I have a lovely mate, who tells me that she loves me.” Derek huffed. Stiles walked down the stairs with two boxes. Jess took one off his hands

“Let’s go,” Stiles said then turned to Derek. “If you find anything of mine, please give it to Scott or Isaac.” Stiles then left the house. “Or if you see my dad, Melissa, or Jess give it to them.”

“You’re very lucky that this is your property or I’ll rip you a new one and maybe put a silver bullet right into that head of yours.” Jess threatened Derek then followed Stiles out. The two drove to the Stilinski household. Once they got back Noah and Melissa were home. Jess and Stiles brought Stiles’ stuff into the house and upstairs.

“What happened?” Noah asked Stiles after him and Jess walked down to the kitchen.

“Derek was being a jackass and just thought of himself.”

“That is somewhat right. He said that he just thought if he didn’t tell you that he loved you, you’ll leave him and it’ll hurt less.”

“Why would he think that?” Melissa asked,

“Stiles told you about Kate, Paige, and Jennifer?”

“Yeah,” Melissa said.

“That is why,” Jess said.

“Okay.”

“Dad?”

“Yes, Stiles?”

“I was thinking of going to New York to stay with Aunt Tasha.”

“Is that what you want?” Stiles nodded. “Okay. Do you want me to call her or do you want to do it?”

“I can do it.” Noah just hugged him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later, Stiles was at the airport. He stood there with Jess, Noah, Melissa, Scott, Stuart, and Isaac. Stiles was on his way to New York. The family hugged Stiles. “We are going to miss you, Stiles.”

“I will miss you guys too,” Stiles said then his gate was called. He hugged his family one last time before he left for the next six months

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished the story after been posted on Feb. 18, 2018. I'm sorry about that. I just was having writer's block. I also decided to just make it in just one chapter.


End file.
